1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headlight control systems and more particularly pertains to a new daytime driving light for continuously illuminating the high beam lights of a vehicle in series during daytime driving to afford a safety feature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of headlight control systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, headlight control systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art headlight control systems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,237; U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,251; U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,801; U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,877; U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,662; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,671.
In these respects, the daytime driving light according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of continuously illuminating the high beam lights of a vehicle in series during daytime driving to afford a safety feature.